


Just Need A Little Kindness

by ROCKCHICK179



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: Acts of violence, Battle scenery, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Slavory, Slightly off Canon, Slow Burn, set in season 6, suggestive scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROCKCHICK179/pseuds/ROCKCHICK179
Summary: King Sombra has been defeated, or so the mane 6 thought, King Sombra regenerated himself after the Crystal Heart was restored, however he is too badly injured to cause any harm. After being brought to Canterlot, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Cadence discover despite the darkness in his heart, there is still for hope for King Sombra. All he needs is a little kindness.





	1. Chapter One

Just Need A Little Kindness 

Chapter One

In the throne room of Canterlot Castle, two Alicorns sisters were having a serious discussion while they wait for their guests. The eldest sister was tall and white with purple eyes and light pink, blue and green mane that flow gracefully as she stood, her cutie mark was the sun and with that the power to rise the sun, her name is Princess Celestia. The younger sister was slightly shorter the her older sister, no less powerful, she was midnight blue with light blue eyes, her mane was was night blue with stars shining throughout it and her cutie mark was the moon, as was her power, her name is Princess Luna.

There discussion was about an old foe they had thought been defeated but somehow return, fortunately badly injured to a point he would cause no threat. Princess Luna suggested they banish him somewhere that had no magic so he couldn’t return. 

“No my sister, let us wait for Princess Twilight and her friends to arrive first before making any final decisions” Princess Celestia reasoned.

“Are you certain that this is the way, King Sombra may be too lost in darkness to be saved” Princess Luna argued.

“Perhaps, but it won’t hurt to try and help him despite his crimes. You as well I know that his history before he came into power wasn’t...pleasant” Princess Celestia smiled nervously.  
‘Understatement’ Princess Luna thought deadpanned. 

“Fighting Discord while he needed our help didn’t help matters either” Princess Celestia continued.

‘True...but that doesn’t mean you enslave your subjects’ Princess Luna thought grumbling.

“Regardless, this is an opportunity for him to change” Princess Celestia finished smiling.

“If he doesn’t?” 

The Princesses shared a look, Princess Celestia looked away with a grimace, knowing that her sister was right. They were Princesses of Equestria and they needed to put their subjects first. Yes there was a small chance that King Sombra could be saved but if the plan a didn’t work, then they would banish him. 

“Then we banish him to world where he can’t do any harm to anyone” Princess Celestia promised.

Princess Luna nodded satisfied. She knew that Celestia had a point to give Sombra a chance at redemption, after she had gives her a second chance despite her crimes as Nightmare Moon. Nevertheless, they must always put the protection of the creatures of Equestria first.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door making the two sisters jump. Looking at one other, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia chuckled.

“Come in”

A guard opened the door stating “Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends have arrived.”

The double opened to reveal 6 different ponies, this was the mane 6, who could use the elements of harmony. The elements of harmony are six supernatural artefacts representing subjective aspects of harmony. In front a purple Alicorn pony, with purple eyes and dark blue mane with purple and pink streaks that was cut into bangs, her cutie mark was a pink star with tiny stars surrounding it, this pony was Princess Twilight Sparkle, the leader of the 6 mane and the Princess of friendship. Her element is magic and the most powerful of the elements. 

On the left of Twilight was a bright pink earth pony that was bouncing into the room with slightly dark pink curly unruly mane, with bright blue laughing eyes, her cutie mark is a yellow and two blue balloons, which represented parties, this vibrant pony is Pinkie Pie, who also had the element of harmony, she is the most unpredictable and energetic pony in all of Ponyville. 

On the right was a tiny purple and bright glowing green scaled dragon called Spike, he was a young dragon that was Twilight’s personal assistant and oldest friend, she herself hatched him in her audience for magic school where Princess Celestia took her on for a student. 

Walking more calmly behind Spike was another earth pony, whom is light orange with long blonde mane that is styled with light bangs and tied into a small ponytail, a old cowboy hat sat on top, this down to earth pony was Applejack, she could use the element of honesty. Her cutie mark is three red apples which represents her family’s apple farm. After working hard at the farm everyday since she was a filly, she was one of the strongest members of the 6 mane and most chilled.

Following on Applejack’s left was a white graceful unicorn, with style curled dark purple mane, with crystal blue eyes, (with eye makeup), her cutie mark is three light blue diamonds that represents fashion and her element is generosity. This fabulous pony is Rarity, who had an eye for style and detail. Despite her grace, Rarity is very hard working, owning her own business called the Canterlot Carousel and designing her all the clothes she sold. 

Flying above the mane 6 was a light blue Pegasus, who is called Rainbow Dash, she has a rainbow colours wild mane and her cutie mark is a white cloud with a rainbow lighting bolt coming out of it, this represents her natural flying and speed. Her element was loyalty, Rainbow Dash is considered the most daring and impulsive of the 6. Thanks to always flying, she is the fastest of the 6 and could mange Applejack in strength.

The pony trailing behind was a light yellow Pegasus with long wavy light pink mane and large teal blue eyes, this small pony is called Fluttershy, her cutie mark is three light pink butterflies, which represents her ability to talk to animals, and her element is kindness. Fluttershy is the most quiet of the mane 6 however, due to her element of kindness and communication to animals, she became friends with a Lord of Chaos Discord and he was able to chance and use her powers for good and mysterious fun.

“Princess Celestia, what is the emergency, on your letter you said it was errant” Princess Twilight Sparkle greeted getting straight to business.

“It is King Sombra survived, but-“ Princess Celestia began to explain when the six ponies and dragon interrupted.

“WHHHAAAATTTT!” 

“How has he survived being explored? Where is he? What is he planning? Has Cadence and Shining Armor been warned?” Twilight panicking asked several questions at once.

“Twilight! He used the last of his magic to store in his horn was survived the explosion and when the crystal heart was restored, so was he, but he was extremely injured and brought to Canterlot dungeons, where he is healing and waiting judgement” Princess Celestia quickly explained before Twilight could have a panic attack.

The guests all let out of sigh of relief, knowing the newborn and the kingdom was safe.

“Wait a minute, if he is being held in ya’ll cell and injured, why’d ya’ll need us?” Applejack asked, realising that the elegant Princess never why they needed them or what they were going to do with the dark king.

The young guests shared a glance, unsure why else would the two Alicorns need their help if there was no problem.

“Isn’t obvious, we here to use the elements of harmony and banish big bad meanie away and have a huge party as a celebration for getting rid of the big bad meanie” Pinkie Pie cheered, grinning jumping behind Applejack and throwing confetti in the air with her canon.

“Really wouldn’t Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have done that already?” Spike wondered. 

“It does make sense Spike, otherwise what else do you need us for” Rarity asked the Princesses.

“Actually Rarity, we only need Fluttershy’s help” Princess Luna spoke up looking at the small pony who squeaked at the answer.

“M-me?” Fluttershy stuttered nervous.

“Fluttershy?” The 5 ponies and dragon spoke in question. 

Princess Celestia chuckled, walking over to Fluttershy, placing her right hooves on her shoulder.

“Yes you Fluttershy, after you reformed Discord a lord of chaos and continue to be his friend, you can do the same for Sombra” Princess Celestia ensured the nervous pony smiling gently. 

“Wait a second, Fluttershy can’t do this, Discord and Sombra are complete different situations, Discord may be annoying but he never enslaved anyone.” Rainbow Dash protested shaking her hooves in the air aggressively. 

“Actually Discord has enslaved ponies and done far worse crimes then you realise. However after being in prisoned in stone for 1000 years, and showing restrain the first time he was released. Celestia and I agreed that Discord deserved a second chance. Despite betraying us to Tirek, he has become a valuable ally and...friend.” Princess Luna interrupted with a slight grimace.

“But that wasn’t because of me, Discord wanted to change, he just needed a push in the right direction” Fluttershy explained smiling, thinking of her chaotic friend.

“Now Fluttershy, it is much more then that, your kindness and willingness to give him a chance was what changed Him.” Princess Celestia disagreed smiling. 

“Yeah, Fluttershy, you made excuse every time he did something mean or rude, even argued us when we wanted to punish him, even promise to not use the element of Kindness to turn him into stone, and even after he flooded Applejacks farm, you still stood up for him. And you got him to turn everything back to normal when you said they weren’t friends anymore. But I wish he bring back the chocolate milk rain clouds.” Pinkie Pie added grinning widely, jumping behind her friend. 

Fluttershy blushed bright red at the attention. 

“But Princess Celestia, while I have no doubt that Fluttershy will do her best, does King Sombra even want to change? Is there any good left in him?” Twilight asked worried for her friend, she knew that Fluttershy saw the best in ponies, but that naivety would get her hurt or worse.

“When Luna, Cadence and I learned of his survival we were going to banished but before we did, we examined his horn to make sure he wouldn’t return. When we did, We discovered that there was still light in his heart for good.” Princess Celestia promised her student. 

“If that’s true then why call for us?” Rarity asked confused. 

“In order for Sombra to trust Fluttershy, she needs to stay in Canterlot alone” Princess Celestia explained.

“But Princess Fluttershy can’t do this by herself, he will use her to escape or hurt her” Rainbow Dash yelled. 

“Now hold on Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy won’t be alone, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna live here and I’m sure they’ll let us visit Fluttershy whenever we can” Applejack reasoned.

“But why can’t we stay? Or why can’t he stay in Ponyville? It worked for Discord,” Pinkie Pie whined not wanted to be separated from her friend. 

“Sombra is still too injures to travel, I’m afraid. And despite the opportunity we are giving him, we still don’t trust him yet” Princess Luna answered.

“If ya’ll don’t trust him, why give him a chance at all?” Applejack asked. 

The sister Alicorns shared a look of worry and made a decision.

“Before King Sombra came to power, he lived a very difficult life and after being imprisoned, we thought he had learned from his mistakes. However we may have further pushed him into darkness.” Princess Celestia admitted with regret. 

“Which is why we need you Fluttershy, perhaps by showing him kindness and compassion, King Sombra may change” Princess Luna added looking at the young mare.

Fluttershy looked down at her hooves nervously, thinking of the dark stallion made her want curl up and hide somewhere in terror. Still, from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna explained, may be the King never had a friend before. Maybe he did need compassion. Honestly she couldn’t turn her back on an injured pony evil or otherwise. And she didn’t want to know what would happen to him if she didn’t help. Gulping down her nerves and anxiety, Fluttershy raised her head and put on a brave face.

“I’ll do it”


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

First Meetings and Goodbyes.

AN: this will be a slow burn story, as Fluttershy isn’t really interested in romance yet and Sombra has a lot of baggage. Plus this will help their relationship in the long term. 

Ponyville train station

At the local train station a young mare was nervously waiting for her train before officially beginning her mission. 

One week ago, Princess Celestia had given a very difficult task to Fluttershy, redeem the formerly died King Sombra. Thankfully, there was no deadline, so Fluttershy had all the time she needed, although that didn’t make her any less nervous and scared. Discord was lonely and hadn’t realised he needed or wanted a friend, until she shown him what it was like to have friendship. Wether him realised it or not, Discord had helped her too. Thanks to him, she is more bold and daring. Even standing up to her oldest friends. 

Nevertheless, that didn’t mean King Sombra was good to be easy, if anything, she was more terrified of him then she was of Discord. Even when she first meet Discord, she could see that he wasn’t nearly as scary as he thought he was. King Sombra was much more horrifying. The black smoke, the chilling sensation of his magic, his blood red eyes, his haunting voice...

Shivering, Fluttershy gulped down the urge to fly back home and hide under her bed. Right now she needed to be strong, especially as she was going to say goodbye to her friends who knows when she will see them again. 

Speaking of her friends, they still weren’t here yet and her train was going to here soon. Turning her to look towards her bags, the princesses were kind enough to allow her to take Angel Bunny with her, but the rest of her animal friends had to stay behind. Thankfully, all her friends would take turns on feeding them and cleaning them. She had already said goodbye to her closest friends in town and goodbye to her family. Smiling at the sassy white bunny, who is nibbling a carrot. At least she had one friend with her today. 

“Oh Fluttershy” jumping at the voice she turned to see no one there. 

A tap on the head made her look up to see tiny version Discord, a draconequus who had a body of a different parts of different creatures, his head was a stallion, with his right horn of a stag, his left horn a goat, his eyes ruby red with a large sharp tooth sticking of his mouth, he also had bushing white eyebrows and a fairly short white beard, with waist and left arm of an eagle, a right arm of a lion, a right black bat wing and a right blue bird wing, a right leg of a dinosaur, a right leg of a stag and a tail of a red dragon. Most ponies would think he was scary but Fluttershy thought his looks suited him to a ‘T’, it was what made Discord Discord.

“I wanted to see you off on your suicide mission” he greeted hugging her head. Rolling her eyes, Fluttershy knew that he wasn’t happy with the mission and suggested that she may not succeed due to knowing King Sombra more then her. However she still needed to try. 

“Discord, it’s not a suicide mission. I will be back before you know it” Fluttershy reasoned but Discord jumped off her turning into his normal size.

“Oh my poor delusional friend, this will be the last time I ever will see you” Discord cried dramatically wiping tears from his eyes while wearing a black veil, and a black suit as if he was going to a funeral.

“Unless you change your mind and can forgot the whole thing” Discord smirked his tears and funeral clothes disappeared. Fluttershy smile and giggle at her friends worry and took his paw in her hooves. 

“Don’t worry, I promise I will be safe and if it helps I will ask Princess Celestia if you can come over for tea once in a while to check on me” the chaotic pouted but hugged his little pony friend. Realising that she wasn’t going to give up yet.

“Just remember what I said and don’t think I won’t hold you to that promise” Discord smirked wiggling his finger, making the yellow mare giggle. 

“FLUTTERSHHHHYYYY!” Pinkie Pie screamed in panic, said pony shifted in Discord’s arms, looking towards the commotion. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Spike all running (flying for Rainbow Dash) towards her.

“Did we make it in time?” Rarity asked coming to a halt. 

“Yes my train has arrived yet” Fluttershy answered curious to why they were so breathless. 

“Sorry we are late Fluttershy as we made our way to the station when a couple of ponies were carrying a giant glass window.” Twilight explained.

“It came out of no where” Spike added gesturing his arms.

“Who’d fault would that be Discord” Applejack spoke eyes pointing at the lord of chaos. 

Who hummed and played a harp, with a halo above his head, trying to look innocent.

“It’s okay everypony, Discord wanted to say goodbye privately” Fluttershy ensured, calming everyone down before a fight broke out. 

“ButFluttershy,whoisgoingcalmtheanimalsdownwhenevertheyattackApplejack’farm,trymyrecipes,gowithRaritytothespa,goonadventureswithus,squealcutelywheneverRainbowDashandIpullaprank.HaveteawithDiscord.” Pinkie Pie ranted so fast that no one could understand her, tears running down her face.

“Yes who will have tea with Discord?” Discord added puppy eyes on Display standing next to Pinkie Pie.

“Come on Fluttershy, do you really think King Sombra can change, he made ponies in Crystal Kingdom slaves for Celestia sake” Rainbow dash added angrily.

“Fluttershy, are you sure you want to do this? You must know that the is a possibly that he won’t become good over night” Twilight asked more calmly. 

“Yes, But Princess Celestia and Princess Luna wouldn’t have asked me to come if there wasn’t a chance. Beside you thought Discord was evil for a while and he learned his lesson after Tirek. Perhaps King Sombra has learned his” Fluttershy answered determined to prove her friends wrong. 

The 5 ponies, dragon, and draconequus shared a sad glance, before looking at their kind friend. 

“Oh dear Fluttershy, I’m going to miss you so much” Rarity smiled sadly, tears running her cheeks, hugging Fluttershy gently.

“It ain’t gonna be the same without ya Sugar cue. But if ya’ll need to this then we believe in ya” Applejack smiled before also hugging Fluttershy.

“You better call us if you need anything” Pinkie Pie added also hugging Fluttershy. 

“Yeah we will come visit all the time” Rainbow Dash promise joining the group hug.

“We promise to look after your animals while you are gone” Spike spoke up already in the group hug.

“Please be careful, I know Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will watch your back” Twilight smiled also joining the group hug. 

“You can still change your mind you know” Discord couldn’t help add wiggling his eyebrows smirking making the six mane and Spike laugh and roll their eye.

“I love you guys too” Fluttershy smiled which set off Discord, who lifted the group hug into his arms. 

Hours later in Canterlot Castle Dungeons 

“Thank you again for coming Fluttershy. I know what I have asked of you may seem impossible and I have faith you can complete this task” Princess Celestia spoke gently looking down at the nervous mare.

“T-Thank y-you Princess Celestia” Fluttershy stuttered as she tried to keep up with the tall Alicorn as they walked down the stone staircase into the dungeons.

As the pair walked through the stone dungeon hall way, Fluttershy took note of each metal took had a unusual lock, as if it opened and closed with magic, a small sliding letter box, no doubt for food and water, no windows on the doors or hallway, with a torch hung above the wall as the only source of light and a guard at each door as protection. Each guard was either a Pegasus or earth pony but no unicorns for some odd reason. The other thing was why were they in the dungeons if King Sombra was injured.

“Um...P-p-Princess Celestia” Fluttershy whispered.

“Yes Fluttershy” the Princess smiled patiently at the young pony.

“Uh...why are we...in the d-dungeons I-if King Sombra is hurt?” Fluttershy couldn’t help but ask.

Princess Celestia frowned thinking back three weeks ago.

Flashback

Three weeks ago

Princess Luna and Princess Celestia stood outside the entrance to the dungeons. Waiting patiently when it opened to reveal a older light green stallion with neat cut grey mane and tail, with a scalpel and thermometer cutie mark, wearing a white coat walked out holding a first aid bag. 

“How is the prisoner Doctor BlueJay?” Princess Celestia asked. 

“Still unconsciousness, but his broke legs are healing, his wounds around his torso and waist are healing more slowly but as long as he doesn’t move too much they were heal sooner, though he will have a few scars. As for his head injury, I won’t know anything until he wakes up. It is my professional opinion that he be moved to the infirmary so we can keep a better eye on him” Dr BlueJay advises.

“I’m sorry doctor but King Sombra is still dangerous and until Fluttershy says otherwise, he will continue to stay down here and you to check on he every few hours” Princess Celestia ordered.

The doctor bowed and went on his way back to the infirmary. 

“I don’t trust Sombra anymore the you sister but is it wise to keep him down here in the state he is in?” Princess Luna wondered, as the current circumstances of the dark stallion were rather unusual for her sister to command that any pony; even an enemy, stay in the dungeons whilst injured.

“It is I’m afraid sister, we still don’t know if he has any magic left and until we do, he stays here.” Princess Celestia stated and her sister nodded, deciding to leave the subject matter alone for now. 

End Flashback 

“Even though we are allowing him the opportunity to redeem himself, he is still a formidable foe and until you think he can be trusted to be moved to another room and not harm anyone, he stays down here” Princess Celestia explained and Fluttershy nodded, not knowing what to say.

The rest of the walk was in silence. Dread began to fill in her stomach at meeting the dark king official for the first time. Finally they came to the end of the hall in front of double metal doors with two guards at either side, with the same odd lock. Looking closer, it had no key holes or combination or anything to turn it open. It was a metal sting tied up into some odd lock, it looked as if it was shaped like a sun. 

The guards bowed and moved to the left, Princess Celestia moved forwards to the door, her horn glowing gold, suddenly the lock was glowing too and it reshaped into a moon. The doors opened. Princess Celestia stepped inside, levitating a candle that she brought down with them. The light from the candle shone into the room to reveal a shadow of muscular male stallion figure, his shape could be seen dimly in the light. 

Gulping, Fluttershy followed the Princess inside. Blood red eyes opened and somehow managing not to cower in terror, Fluttershy stood next to Princess Celestia and took note of the injured stallion. He was rather large for a stallion, maybe bigger the Big Mac. Not just in height but in muscle as well, he was steel grey with long wavy black mane and tail. Currently he was laying on his front with his face resting on his hooves, which were covered in bandages. In fact he has tight bandages tied around his head, from torso down to his waist. In addition to his wounds, Fluttershy noticed the number of permanent scars he has, particularly his face, there was one on his mouth and two above his nose. His blood red horn sharp and deadly, slightly warped, more like a weapon, rather then a source of magic. Despite how scary he is, King Sombra is a very handsome Stallion, Fluttershy thought staring straight into his haunting red eyes.

“What do you want now Celestia?” His low hissing voice sent shivers down her spine but Fluttershy refused to move an inch not wanting to draw attention to herself.

“What I want is for you to allow me to help you-“ Princess Celestia began but Sombra suddenly stood, and sprinted to the Princess and inch away from her face. Chains were holding him from going any further. 

“The last time I needed your help, you and your traitorous sister betrayed me and my clan and left us to rot under that rumble” The dark stallion roared, his voice echoing in the hallway.

“You knew that Luna and I were fighting Discord” Princess Celestia defensive, trying to remain calm.

“Yet the lord of chaos is free, if he was as dangerous as you claimed then he wouldn’t be walking around” King Sombra shot back, his temper not calming, even if his wounds demanded he did.

“He has paid for his crimes and has more then earned our friendship now” Fluttershy couldn’t believe it, Princess Celestia was defending Discord, not that she wasn’t happy but it was just shocking to hear.

“Like your sister paid for being Nightmare Moon” 

The Princess fell silence, wondering where he was going with this and how on earth did he know about that.

“One cannot help but wonder if you have gone soft after freeing your back stabbing mare of sister, even after all her crimes as Nightmare Moon, next you will free Tirek” he taunted sitting back down, a bit calmer then he been a second ago.

“My sister has earned my forgiveness and trust just as Discord has...and just as you will” Princess Celestia replied, smiling confident.

The dark king oddly enough just raised his eyebrow, sceptical and disbelieving on how in all of Equestria was she going to achieve that.

“This is Fluttershy, she will be one deciding your fate” Princess Celestia introduce.

King Sombra shifted his gaze from the tall mare to the small mare hiding behind her slightly. Fluttershy tried to smiled friendly but it probably came off as nervous and edgy. Although she didn’t blink or avoid his piercing red eyes. He stared for what seemed to hours before scoffing and scowling at Princess Celestia.

“This is the pony that will decide my fate?” 

Okay that was rude but she could see why he be grumpy, being badly hurt and chained up in a castle of ponies who are either scared of him or hate him and the hate feeling clearly being mutual would cause any pony to be grumpy. Still she needed to be patient, strong and calm, no sense of getting agitated. Starting with talking to him alone.

“Okay Princess Celestia, I can take it from here” Fluttershy smiled gently at the stunned looks the Princess and the King aimed at her. Thankfully the Princess Recovered first and smiled happy and walked towards the door.

“Very well Fluttershy, I will leave King Sombra in your hooves” The graceful Alicorn smiled over shoulder to her before leaving, the candle left behind as their source of light.

The dark stallion stared at her with a perplexed look on his face as if he couldn’t figure her then grunted before closing his eyes and going to back to sleep. Blinking in surprise at the obvious dismiss but put on a smile and began to introduce herself.

“Oh-h, name is-“

“Spare me your prattle and leave now” King Sombra interrupted without opening his eyes.

Again surprised by his rudeness but not giving up yet.

“B-but Princess C-Celestia-” 

“Little pony, I couldn’t care less about what that bitch thought even if she was the only pony in all of Equestria to stop the sun from coming down on us and killing us all. Go” he ranted cutting her off again.

“N-now w-wait-“ Fluttershy started, but that seemed to finally push King Sombra over the edge.

“GET OUT!” He roared suddenly standing over her, his red eye blazed with fury.

Fluttershy screamed and fell back, her wings covering her face thinking they will protect her from seeing his terrifying face. She shivered waiting for him to yell again when there was a knock at the door, making her squeak in fright.

“Are you alright miss” the guard asked hearing the yell and scream, concerned for the mare, alone with a deadly prisoner.

“Y-y-Yes I’m okay” Fluttershy squeaked out, slightly breathless, looking at the door, her wings still covering her body.

“Very well miss, let us know if you need help.” The guard replied kindly.

“T-thank you so much” 

Calmed down, she turned her head to look at the stallion, hoping he has also calmed down but to her dread, he was still standing at glaring at her. Maybe she could try again.  
“O-okay I k-know w-“ Fluttershy began, starting to stand upright.

“Leave” King Sombra growled, making Fluttershy lose her patience, flying into his face, Fluttershy for the very first time yelled.

“STOP INTERRUPTING ME! I Know This Isn’t Ideal And You Don’t Want To Be Here But Whether You Like It Or Not You Are Stuck Here And Princess Celestia And Princess Luna Are Giving You A Chance And I Want To Give You A Chance, Please Meet Me Half Way.” Fluttershy finish, breathing heavily, still quite irritated, which made her gasp and blush red realising that she just screamed at the King Sombra, she turned her head, mortified at her angry outburst. A low grumbly chuckle was heard, looking down to see the King Sombra frowning but not scowling or growling.

“Well you do have a spine, I will give you that but stop wasting both our times, I have known those Princesses longer then you and is it only a matter of time before they kill me or worse” King Sombra simply lay back down sleeping.

Fluttershy opened her mouth and closed it, realising that this was all she was getting out of him today and flow to the door, as she opened it she turned her head and said.

“Goodnight King Sombra, see you tomorrow” I’m not giving up on you yet, Fluttershy thought and closed the door behind her behind her.

 

Review


End file.
